My Sweet Little Puppy
by jurassicpark12
Summary: **Traduit en français pour Otori Kaede** Une jeune fille est jetée de plein fouet dans les événements de Resident Evil 6. Elle doit travailler avec le BSAA. Mais cette jeune fille cache un grand secret... Désolée je suis vraiment nulle pour bien résumer l'histoire XD Allez la lire! -xx-
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

24 décembre 2012

Edonie, Europe de l'Est

(Narrateur POV)

Les soldats du BSAA ont ce sont placé côte à côtes. Tous avaient des regards tristes sur leurs visages quand ils ont vu comment leur frère d'armes a été mis sur une civière. Il était mort. Un autre soldat se dirigea vers le groupe et tout le monde le laisse passer, afin qu'il puisse avoir une meilleure vue de la situation.

-Il était partit en reconnaissance. dit un jeune soldat, d'environ 25 ans, qui était probablement leur commandant.-Seul. Son jeune visage exprimait un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

Le soldat regarda le cadavre être emporté. Il était plus âgé que le soldat qui venait de parler, de 10 ans au moins. Il était grand et bien bâti. De toute évidence, il est passé par beaucoup de combats et batailles. Et son visage montrait l'apparence de mal et de sagesse. Ses yeux bleus, avaient un air fatigué. Cet homme en avait beaucoup vu et fais dans sa vie et ce n'était pas assez.

- Écoutez! - Le soldat plus âgé a crié aux autres quand ils ont vu avec tristesse comment leur ami a fini . - Dans le BSAA ... - il fut interrompu par une voix qui est venu à travers son oreillette.

-Capitaine Redfield, c'est l'AC. Vous me recevez?

- Ouais. - Répondit-il.

Soyez conscient que vous aurez un nouveau membre dans votre équipe pour la mission. Le transport devrait arriver d'ici peu

Mais le capitaine a agi comme s'il n'avait pas entendu quoi que ce soit.

- Comme je le disais. - Il a continué. - Dans la BSAA notre travail consiste à débarrasser le monde du bioterrorisme, et la seule façon que nous allons le faire est de se serrer les coudes.

- Ont ne sacrifie personne - Le jeune soldat ajouté.

Exactement. - Redfield ajouté. - Maintenant,chacun d'entre vous est prêt à mourir pour notre cause, mais c'est mon rôle est de m'assurer qu'on s'en sorte tous vivants - Un autre jeune soldat, avec un casque sur la tête, a commencé à renifler

- Arrête ça, Finn! -a dit le jeune soldat.. Tout le monde a remarqué le reniflement, mais aucun des soldats le regarda avec dégoût, seulement avec de la compréhension. Probablement chacun d'entre eux ont été dans la même situation au moins une fois.

- Désolé, monsieur. - a répondu le dénommé Finn, comme il a essuyé ses yeux.

- Je n'abandonnerai aucuns de mes hommes, Vous avez ma parole. -a poursuivi le Capitaine. - C'est compris?

- Oui, Chef! - répondirent à l'unisson tous les soldats

- Chris! - Une voix féminine se fit entendre et tout le monde se retourna.

(Minnie POV)

Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu une lettre des États-Unis. C'était du gouvernement américain. Ils ont dit que leurs soldats du BSAA se battaient dans l'Edonie, et le gouvernement a demandé mon aide. Au début, c'était un peu bizarre que le gouvernement américain soit préoccupé par les soldats du BSAA, parce que ces deux-là n'avaient rien à voir ensemble.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on m'a demandé d'aider quelqu'un concernant Umbrella, les virus, les ARCS et le bioterrorisme. Connaissant mon passé, je suis surprise de voir que je suis autorisé à même de marcher sur cette Terre librement, sans avoir tous mes mouvements surveillée.

Donc, dirigé par la curiosité j'ai appelé le numéro de contact qui a été laissé dans la lettre de Derek C. Simmons. Tout en parlant avec lui, j'ai découvert que la situation en Edonie était très grave et que le gouvernement américain et le BSAA travaillent ensemble. Du moins, il a dit,qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

Et maintenant, je suis dans un véhicule qui m'emmène à travers l'Edonie, pour me permettre de rencontrer mon équipe. Le gouvernement a payé pour mon vol de l'Angleterre à l'Edonie et pour toutes les autres dépenses. Je n'ai pas eu d'informations de Simmons personnellement, mais quand il m'a appelé une fois mon avion a atterri, il m'a donné une brève information sur mon objectif. Pour être honnête, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations, c'est juste que je répondais directement à lui et pas à un commandant. C'est tout. Je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce que je dois faire, mais il a dit que ma connaissance sera , bien. Néanmoins, je savais que j'allais à un champ de bataille, alors je suis prête pour ça. Mes cheveux de jais était en queue de cheval. J'avais mis mes jeans noirs, avec des cuissardes que je portais à presque chaque mission, car ils sont très confortables et utile pour cacher des armes, comme des couteaux et des poignards. En plus j'avais mis une camisole violette. Dessus, j'ai ma fidèle veste à manches longues noir, qui descendait presque à mi-cuisses. Cette veste m'a gardé au chaud dans de nombreuses missions et pendant les nuits froides quand je n'avait pas d'endroit pour rester. Et bien sûr, pour compléter le tout, j'ai une paire de gants en cuir sans doigts. Ce sont les mêmes gants que Chris m'a donné quand il a fini de m'entraîner. C'est seulement grâce à lui que je suis capable de me battre comme je le fais.*Chris m'as sauvée* En fait, Chris et Claire. Si ce n'était pas d'eux, je serais probablement morte ou j'aurais terminé comme une expérience qui a mal tourné. Je leur dois encore ma vie pour ... *

Nous sommes arrivé. - Le soldat qui conduisait le véhicule m'arracha de mes pensées.

- C'est votre équipe, là-bas. - Il a dit en montrant un groupe d'hommes debout dans un cercle dans les ruines de ce qui était autrefois une maison. L'un d'eux était en train de parler et les autres écoutaient attentivement. * Il est probablement le Commandant en chef * je pensais.

- Tiens, prends ça et donne-le à ton capitaine. - Le conducteur m'a dit en me tendant un morceau de papier. -Ton capitaine a été informé de ton arrivée, et ça, c'est ton formulaire de transfert.

- Très bien, merci. - j'ai dit en prenant le morceau de papier et quitter le véhicule.

- Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que une enfant comme toi fait dans un endroit comme celui-ci, mais bonne chance. - dit-il avant de partir. * Un enfant?! Oh sérieux, les gars! Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi les gens autour de moi m'appelle"enfant" juste parce que je suis jeune. OK, je l'avoue, je suis âgé de 22 ans, qui plus est ressemble à un adolescent de 16 ans. Que puis-je y faire si c'est dans mes gènes? Mais vraiment, "enfant"? Cela devient déplacée. * Avec la gêne gravé sur mon visage, je me dirigea vers mon équipe. Je me tenais derrière le capitaine, assez près pour entendre ce qu'il disait, mais assez loin pour ne pas me faire remarquer par l'un d'eux.

- ... Notre travail est de débarrasser le monde du bioterrorisme, et la seule façon que nous allons faire est de ce serrer les coudes. -dit le capitaine. * Hmm, sa voix semble familière *

On ne sacrifie personnes - A dit quelqu'un.

J'ai tourné la tête pour voir un jeune soldat debout à la droite du capitaine. Juste en entendant sa voix, je pourrais dire qu'il était plus jeune que le capitaine. Il se tenait un peu à côté, je pouvais voir une partie de son visage. Il avait les cheveux courts et les yeux noisette. Il était probablement de mon âge, peut-être un peu plus âgés, mais pas plus de 25 ans. * Très beau garçon d'apparence devrais-je dire. *

- Exactement. - rétorqua le capitaine d'accord avec ce que le soldat aux yeux noisette avait dit. - Maintenant chacun et ...

Mon esprit a dérivé à d'autres hommes qui étaient là. Spécifiquement à un gars qui se tenait timidement, un peu plus loin de tout le monde. Il était visiblement plus jeune que moi et semblait peu habituer à ce genre de situation. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de gentil, parce que le gars timide renifla et essuya les larmes de sa main.

-Arrête ça, Finn! - aboya le soldat aux yeux noisette * Je commence à moins t'apprécier toi * J'ai vu beaucoup de lèche-cul comme lui. Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour faire bonne figure aux yeux de leurs commandants juste pour qu'ils soient promus ou quelque chose comme ça. Les soldats de ce genre agissent comme de petits chiots. Quoi que leur maître (le commandant) disent, ils le feront sans discuter et trancherais la gorge de quelqu'un si cette personne serait en désaccord avec son «maître».

* Oh, ce sera une mission amusante * Je pensais un peu méchamment, * Je ne laisserai personne me marcher sur la tête. *

Au moment où le capitaine a demandé tous les soldats avaient compris ce qu'il a dit, j'ai regardé le morceau de papier que le conducteur m'a donné. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. Là, noir sur blanc, a été écrit que mon chef d'équipe était le capitaine Chris Redfield. Quand les soldats ont répondu de leur capitaine à l'unisson, je levai les yeux du papier et parlé.

- Chris! - J'ai dit à haute voix.

Tous le monde se tourna vers moi. Certains d'entre eux ont été confus de me voir là, certains ont été surpris. Mais Chris avait un arc-en-ciel d'émotions. Il a été choqué, confus, en colère, et heureux.C'est beaucoup d'émotions mélangé dans son visage. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de 5 ans. Il m'appelait de temps en temps, ou m'envoyais un e-mail, mais je ne l'ai pas vu en personne depuis longtemps.

- M ... Minnie? - Sa voix était confuse, mais ses soldats étaient encore plus confus maintenant, que leur capitaine m'avait reconnu.

Chris n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis que je l'ai vu. A part quelques rides, quelques cheveux gris, mais c'est tout. Ses yeux bleus étaient encore plein de chaleur, mais maintenant la chaleur était mélangés avec tout le mal qu'il a eu à endurer dans sa vie.

Bordel! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Maintenant, sa voix était pleine de colère plus que confusion. * Oui, toujours le même vieux Chris. Me protéger des horreurs du monde. *

J'ai commencé à rire et j'ai vu comment le soldat aux yeux noisette me regarda avec colère.

- Le capitaine t'a posé une question. - me siffla-t-il

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas sourde. - je lui ai répondu en tendant le papier à Chris. - Et je ne parle pas à toi, puppie! – Chris ne m'as probablement même pas entendu, parce qu'il m'arracha le papier des mains et a commencé à le lire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? - Le soldat serra les dents et fit un pas dans ma direction.

- Tu m'a bien entendu, puppie, donc ...

- Ça suffit! -nous a crié Chris.

-C'est lui qui a commencé - J'ai dit nonchalamment, pointant à le jeune soldat. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Chris me mit le papier en face des yeux.

- C'est quoi ce bordel?! Qu'est-ce ça veut dire? - Il m'a demandé se contenant à peine de me saisir par le col et de me traîner tout le chemin du retour.

- Apparemment, je suis votre nouveau membre de l'équipe. - Je lui dit.

- C'est des conneries! Nous n'avons pas besoin de traîner une enfant avec nous! - a crié le soldat aux yeux noisette en me regardant d'une façon pas trop agréable.

- Tu devrais mettre une laisse sur ce chien! - j'ai dit à Chris. Le soldat se mit plus en colère, ce qui m'as fais sourire. Maintenant, je pensais qu'il allait exploser.

Ne pousse pas ta chance. -m'a dit Chris en guise d'avertissement.

Dès lors, je savais que j'avais probablement franchi la ligne, mais bon, au moins que le Rott connaît sa place.

- Puisque tu sera membre de notre équipe, tu répond à ton commandant - qui est moi, et à mon commandant en second - Piers Nivans. - Il a dit en montrant le jeune soldat.

* Oh, c'est juste parfait * J'ai pensé sarcastique *

-.. Donc, tu devrais commencer à le traiter avec un peu de respect.

* Donc, nous allons être tous professionnels, Chris? Très bien avec moi. * Je souris. * On peut jouer de cette façon*

- En fait, Chris, je ne réponds pas à aucun de vous. - dis-je fièrement - Je réponds directement du gouvernement américain.

- Depuis quand le gouvernement s'implique avec le BSAA? - a demandé l'un des autres soldats. J'hausse les épaules, parce que je ne connais pas la réponse et honnêtement, je m'en fiche.

- Quel est ton objectif? -m'a demandé Chris un peu plus doux que la dernière fois. - Il n'y a rien d'écrit à ce sujet dans le formulaire de transfert.

- J'en ai aucune idée. - Je lui ai répondu d'un air penaud.

- Quoi? - Chris demandé perplexe.

- Ils ne m'ont pas dit autre chose à part le fait que mes connaissances et compétences seront nécessaires ici.

- Qui t'a contacté?

- Hummm ... Derek Simmons, je pense.

- Simmons? - Piers répèta le nom.

- Le conseiller à la sécurité nationale? -a demandé Chris. - C'est étrange. Eh bien, de toute façon, ton travail consiste à venir avec nous, non? - J'ai hoché la tête. - Ensuite, cela signifie que tu fais partie de cette équipe, et même si tu ne répond pas à moi ou Piers directement, tu dois toujours montrer du respect. * Un sermon. En grand. Eh bien, tu ne peut pas gagner toutes les batailles. * Je souri et baissai la tête dans la défaite.

- Tout ce que vous voulez, capitaine. - j'ai dit. Chris rit et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

- Assez avec le jeu d'acteur. Messieurs, voici Minnie Sledge, notre nouveau ... membre de l'équipe.

- À quoi sers-t-elle, capitaine? - Le chien a commencé à nouveau. - Je ne veux offenser personne, capitaine, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire? Je veux dire,elle est médecin? Un sniper?

- Le gouvernement pense qu'elle a besoin d'être ici, ça veut dire qu'elle reste ici. Elle a une connaissance unique sur tout ce qui concerne le bioterrorisme, aussi, elle a été formé dans le combat au corps-à-corps, de sorte que nous n'aurons pas de problème avec elle, Piers. - le rassura Chris

- Oui, monsieur. - Piers dit un peu sur sa faim car il me regarda.

- N'essaie pas de me faire perdre patience, puppie, parce que tu ne m'aimeras pas. - Je lui ai dit calmement. Malheureusement Chris m'a entendu.

- Je pensais que je t'avais dit ... - Chris était sur le point de crier après moi, mais je l'ai coupé.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Désolée. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

J'ai mis un regard béat sur mon visage que nous nous sommes tous réunis en cercle.

-Finn, fais-nous le Piers

-Bien chef.

Le jeune soldat a sorti une sorte de dispositif qui ressemble à une lampe de poche et appuya sur un bouton. Au centre de chacun de nous, sur le terrain semblait un cercle vert et diverses photographies superposé et Finn a commencer a parlé.

Les guérilleros utilisent une nouvelle espèce de B.O.W. Le QG les appellent "J'avo".

Les images étaient des personnes, mais leurs têtes et leurs visages étaient déformés comme si ils avaient eu une brique lancée en pleine tête

Pas commes tes zombies réguliers, hein? - Murmurai-je pas particulièrement à personne, mais Piers et Chris m'a entendu. Chris se mit à genoux pour obtenir un coup d'œil aux photos et Piers me regardait d'un oeil suspect.

- Ils sont très intelligents, incroyablement fort, -continua Finn- et ils ont la capacité de muter en réponse à un traumatisme physique.

- C'est bon, vous savez quoi faire. - Chris dit-il en se levant. - Ont se sépare en trois équipes. Allez-y!

- Oui, monsieur! - Les soldats ont répondu. Tous ont courut prendre leur place, ne laissant que moi, Piers, Finn et Chris.

- T'es le bleu, c'est ça? -a demandé Chris calmement a Finn.

- Oui, monsieur. - Il bégayait. - Finn Macauley, monsieur.

- Je sais que t'es nerveux, Finn. - Chris a dit, en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais l'équipe veille sur toi. Okay?

- Oui, monsieur! J'essayerais de faire de mon mieux, chef.

Chris sourit et lui tapota l'épaule. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à ça. Chris était un grand chef, il traitait toujours son équipe comme une ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes les fois où il m'a formé. Il était impitoyable et sévère, mais néanmoins, il savait ce que j'étais capable de faire et il a essayé de me le montrer. Même si il me criait dessus toutes les 20 minutes de la formation, il était toujours très encourageant. Il est celui que je dois remercier pour mes capacités à me battre dans un combat au corps-à-corps et toutes les connaissances sur la façon de survivre dans un champ de bataille. Et maintenant, quand je suis âgé de 22 ans, je suis probablement plus capable de survivre dans une guerre que la plupart des soldats qui ont été formés pendant de nombreuses années pour ça. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas dire que c'est tout mon effort. Oh, non. Je dois remercier quelqu'un d'autre pour mes certaines capacités ...

- Allons, je dois te poser quelques questions. -me dit Chris en me tirant loin de mes pensées. J'ai fais un sourire encourageant à Finn et suivi Chris.

Il semble que tu as une grande équipe, Chris. - Dis-je doucement. - Ils s'en tiennent tous à toi. Surtout le bleu, Finn.

- Chris ne m'a pas répondu, mais j'ai pu voir qu'il essayait de se retenir de crier sur moi. * Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Le gouvernement m'a dit de venir ici et je l'ai fait. Je ne sais pas ... *

- Eek! - J'ai crié comme Chris environ saisit mon bras, m'a tiré derrière un bâtiment détruit et m'a percuté sur un mur un peu trop rudement. Il se tenait devant moi afin que je n'aurais pas la possibilité de le fuir. - Chris, pour l'amour du ciel! ... - J'ai commencé, mais il m'a interrompu.

- Que fais-tu ici, Minnie? - Il demanda sévèrement.

- Je t'ai dit que le gouvernement a réclamé ma présence ici.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas refusé?

- De l'argent supplémentaire ne fait de mal à personne ... ai-je tenté

Suffit les conneries. Je t'ai dit de ne jamais accepter ce genre de missions, sauf si c'étais par une personne de confiance. Et le gouvernement, en particulier Simmons, ne sont pas très fiables personnellement. Alors, pourquoi bordel, as-tu acceptée?! Claire et moi ont ne t'as pas assez prévenue de ne pas entrer dans ce genre de choses?!

Maintenant, Chris était furieux.

- Chris. - j'ai dit calmement en essayant de capter son attention.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fais ça.

- Chris.

- Maintenant, tu ne sera pas en mesure de sortir de tout ça facilement! Ils vont ruiner ta vie avec ces missions!

- Chris! - J'ai crié pour qu'il m'écoute enfin.

- QUOI?!

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, OK?!

- Que ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? - m'a-t-il demandé confus.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Ce gars, Simmons, disait que si je ne participe pas à cette mission, il enverra des gens pour m'attraper et qu'il m'enfermer, parce que ... - J'ai hésité un peu, car il était difficile de dire ces mots à haute voix. - ... Parce que je suis une menace pour l'espèce humaine. - Je baissai la tête.

- Quoi? - Chris a été choqué.

- Je ne sais pas comment, mais il sait sur moi. A propos de mes parents, mon enfance, les expériences, le virus. Tout. Donc, je pouvais soit venir ici ou être enfermé à clé pour le reste de ma vie.

- Et tes parents?

- Ils ne le savent pas. Je leur ai dit que mon aide était nécessaire et que je devais y aller. Ils n'ont pas poser beaucoup de questions. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, ne peut pas leurs faire de mal.

Merde. - Chris murmura. Il a pris mon menton et a relevé ma tête. - Ça va aller. Tu va passer au travers et tout sera fini. Désolé pour ma réaction avant. Je ... ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Je ne sais pas ce que Claire va faire de moi si quelque chose t'arrivais. Jesus, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais moi-même. -

Je lui souris et il mit une main autour de mes épaules. - Juste reste près de moi et ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide, gamine. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi et je vais tout faire pour te protéger. Je pense que cela devrait être évident pour toi depuis l'île de Rockfort.

Nous avons ri et a commencé à se déplacer vers l'endroit où j'allais avoir mon équipement.

POV 'PIERS

- Allons, je dois te poser quelques questions. -dit le capitaine au gosse et ils sont partis.

Est-il toujours aussi génial? - m'a demandé la recrue référant au discours du capitaine Redfield et tout ce que je pouvais faire était juste secouer ma tête de frustration.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il la laissa faire et agir comme ça. * La jeune fille est arrogante, têtue et Dieu sait qu'elle est encore une gamine. Comment pourrait-elle nous être utile? Eh bien, il est évident que le capitaine et elle se connaissent, mais ses actions sont tout simplement intolérable. * Me traiter de chien! Elle se prend pour qui? Savoir-faire unique concernant le bioterrorisme, mon cul. Une minute sur le terrain et elle va détaler comme un lapin. * Je ne pouvais pas le nier, la jeune fille était mignonne. Elle était petite, mais il y avait une beau visage. Mais elle me tape sur les nerfs. * évidemment ce sera une mission difficile. J'espère juste que je n'aurai pas sauver son cul. * Avec cette pensée je me suis arrêté dans mon élan. J'ai vu que le capitaine et cette fille sont sorti de derrière un bâtiment. La main du capitaine était drapé sur ses épaules. * Oh, oui. Ce sera une mission très longue et difficile. *

**Oubliez pas les reviews! Ça fais toujours plaisirs aux auteurs! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut Salut!**

**Voici le chapitre 2 de la fiction de Otori! Amusez-vous **** En passant, pour ceux et celle qui l'ignore, POV veut dire Point of View ou point de vue. **

Chapitre 2

(Minnie POV.)

Chris m'a donné une oreillette pour que je puisse communiquer avec les autres et une arme de poing pour me défendre. Vous vous demandez probablement à quoi bon une arme de poing va faire pour moi dans un lieu plein de BOW "intelligent". Eh bien, voici le problème : je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les armes. Chris m'a appris à tirer et je suis même assez bonne, mais je préfère le combat rapproché à l'aide de couteaux ou de combat juste au corps-à-corps. Comment pourrais-je utiliser le corps-à-corps contre les zombies et ces nouvelles mutations J'avo? Eh bien, disons simplement qu'un coup furtif ne manque jamais.

Après avoir été chargé et armé, nous sommes entrés dans des véhicules militaires qui nous a emmenés quelque part dans la ville. Comme nous étions en voiture, quelqu'un a commencé à crier:

-Tir ennemi! Tir ennemi! Équipe Alpha, tirez! - Et avant que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit le véhicule en face de nous a explosé.

- Que toutes les troupes se déploient! - Chris crié. - Ripostez! - Lorsque le véhicule s'est arrêté, je suis sorti avec Chris derrière moi. Chris au QG! Ont essuient des tirs deux de coeurs! On tire sur l'ennemi!

- Bien reçu. - HQ répond par l'écouteur. – Faites attention à ses supers soldats.

Chris a commencé à avancer lentement, avec son fusil prêt à tirer tout moment. Juste au moment où l'un des BOW est apparu depuis une barricade, Chris lui a tiré dans la tête. A ce moment, j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu avant. La personne, ou devrais-je dire le BOW, était en feu. * Ainsi, avec ceux-ci c'est la même chose; Détruire la tête. * Je pensais que je me planquais. J'ai regardé autour d'essayer d'obtenir une chance de bouger, mais les coups de feu ne s'est pas arrêté. Apparemment, ce Finn voulait dire, en disant qu'ils étaient intelligents, c'est qu'ils sont capables d'utiliser des armes à feu et des explosifs. Juste à ce moment, une voix se fit entendre dans l'écouteur.

- L'équipe Alpha, venez dans nos unités sont trop peu nombreuses en ce moment. J'ai bien peu que nous ne puissions pas vous aider.

- Bien reçu. - J'ai entendu la voix de Chris à travers l'écouteur. – Nous y allons tout seul alors.

* OK. On se bouge ma belle. * Je pensais. Je pris un couteau de combat derrière ma ceinture. Ma veste est longue, elle a bien caché le couteau. Je suis sorti de derrière ma cachette et me dirigeai vers un bâtiment à moitié détruit. Comme je suis passé par ce qui était autrefois une porte il y a quelque temps, je me fis attaqué par un de ces J'avos. Il m'a attrapé par l'épaule et m'a lancer contre un mur. Le contact avec la paroi était si puissant, qu'il a fait tomber le couteau de ma main. Malheureusement, le J'avos ne me lâcha pas aussi facilement et m'a fais percuté le mur encore. Après le deuxième coup, je ne pouvais pas tenir mon équilibre, tombent au sol et il a attrapé ma tête. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai senti que le J'avo arriver sur moi, avec mon couteau au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à me tuer. Il a enfoncé le couteau dans mon cœur, mais heureusement, j'ai pris ses mains avant que la lame entre en contact avec ma chair.

- Minnie! - a crié Chris et a couru à mon secours, mais a été attaqué par une de ces choses par derrière et tentait de l'enlever. Je suis toujours aux prises avec le J'avo au-dessus de moi.

- Hey, salope! Tu penses que tu vas me tuer avec mon propre couteau ?! – Je lui ai crié. – Dans tes rêves!

J'ai réussi à jeter le couteau de ses mains, et j'ai rapidement atteint ma botte et pris un autre couteau dissimulé. Maintenant, avec l'arme, j'ai cassé directement le visage de l'ARC. Il a crié et a pris feu, comme le précédent. Je suis rapidement levé et je suis allé vers Chris, qui était toujours essayer d'enlever le J'avo de sur lui. Je suis venu par derrière et planter mon couteau dans la tête de la créature. Comme il a brûlé, je me suis tourné vers Chris.

- Tu devrais vraiment prendre soin de toi un peu plus, Chris. - Je le taquinais.

- Et tu devrais être plus prudente, Minnie. Je ne peux pas te surveiller tout le temps. - Il m'a dit.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi-même. Après tout, tu m'as appris tout ce que je sais. Je suis un membre de ton équipe, maintenant. Alors traites moi comme tes autres soldats.

- Très bien, alors. Bouge! - Il a ordonné. Je souris à cela et je l'ai suivi, juste après que j'ai pris mon couteau, qui était resté par terre.

Comme nous sommes sortis du bâtiment, Piers est venu à nous.

- Capitaine, nous devons monter les escaliers. - Il a dit en montrant un escalier. - Mais ces connards ont des snipers partout. J'ai descendu la quasi-totalité d'entre eux, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la position du gars derrière. Et tant qu'il est en vie et qu'il puisse tirer, nous ne serons pas en mesure de passer.

- Et pourquoi avons-nous besoin de monter ces escaliers? - Je lui ai demandé un peu agacé. - Ce n'est pas comme s'il nous mènera quelque part. - Sérieusement, les escaliers ont été détruits. Ils ne mèneraient nulle part, à quoi il pense?

- Non, mais lorsque les véhicules vont commencer à avancer, et nous devons les couvrir si ils rencontrent une résistance. Ces escaliers seraient la position idéale pour ça. –me répondit Piers tout aussi agacé.

- Comme tu veux, Le Chien. Tu le veux, tu l'auras. Juste soit prêt à tirer. - Et avant que l'un d'eux puisse dire quelque chose, j'ai sauté directement à découvert, de sorte que le tireur se montrerait.

Les balles sifflaient au-dessus de ma tête et je n'avais absolument aucune idée, s'ils étaient amis ou ennemis. J'ai juste couru tout droit vers un véhicule détruit, ce qui serait ma planque pendant la fusillade. Comme je me suis caché derrière le véhicule, je relâchais ma respiration que je n'avais pas remarqué que je retenais.

- Je l'ai eu. - J'ai entendu la voix de Piers dans mon oreille. –Tu es folle, tu le savais gamine? - Il m'a dit.

- Ne recommence jamais ça, Sledge. – m'as grondé Chris. - Ici, nous travaillons en équipe et non en tant qu'individus.

- Au nom du ciel?! Il est mort le gars! Fin de l'histoire! – Je lui ai crié.

Je tournai la tête sur le côté et j'ai vu que la recrue se dirigeait vers moi pour la planque. Comme il courait, il n'a pas vu le J'avo qui était sur ses talons avec un couteau à la main. * Merde! * Je pensais. Je me suis agenouillé et j'ai sorti le pistolet que Chris m'a donné. J'ai essayé de viser à la tête du J'avo, mais Finn était dans le chemin. J'ai mis la main à mon écouteur et contacté Finn.

- Finn, à terre! Maintenant! – Je lui ai crié et il se jeta à terre immédiatement, me permettant de viser librement. Je tire un coup de feu et frappé parfaitement la cible. Finn a rampé à côté de moi, un peu à bout de souffle.

- Merci, ... eeuuuhh... - Il hésita sur mon nom.

- Minnie Sledge. – J'ai éclaté de rire.

- C'est vrai - Minnie. Jet'en doit une, Minnie.

- N'y fais pas attention. Il y aura beaucoup d'occasions de se rattraper. - J'ai ri quand j'ai vu les véhicules se déplacent vers l'avant. - C'est notre signal pour se bouger, Finn. - J'ai dit que j'ai remis le pistolet dans son étui et sorti mon couteau.

Alors que je courais derrière les véhicules, une voix se fit entendre dans l'écouteur.

-Tout est dégagé, Alpha. Allez à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment.

J'ai vu Chris courir dans un immeuble avec Piers. * Ce doit être ça. * Je pensais pendant que je courais après eux.

- S'agit-il de la nouvelle espèce que le QG nous a parler?! -a dit Chris prêt à tirer un J'avo qui venait à lui.

- Les balles ne semble pas leurs font rien ... – a répondu Piers. – Ses ennemis là sont différents.

- Tu devrais essayer de détruire leur tête. – Je lui dis alors que je lançais un couteau directement dans le visage d'un J'avo et alors qu'il tentait de retrouver l'équilibre, j'ai écrasé sa tête dans le sol.

- Comme les zombies? - a demandé Chris.

- Presque. - Répondis-je. - Avec les zombies t'as juste à détruire leur cerveau. Pour ces choses, il semble que tu dois détruire la tête complètement. –Pour tester la théorie, Piers a visé et tiré dans un J'avo et sa tête s'est dispersés en petits morceaux.

- Donc, tu veux dire que tu as juste à leur exploser la tête? –dit Piers d'un air suffisant.

-Peu importe la façon que tu le fais, le chiot. - Je lui ai répondu en avançant.

- Je t'avais prévenu. -m'a dit Chris en se référant à la partie "chiot".

Trois d'entre nous sont allés au deuxième étage. Nous avons vu une voie qui a conduit à une petite tour.

- Ce serait l'endroit idéal pour un tir de couverture. - Murmurai-je et nous sommes allés là-bas.

Malheureusement, la porte métallique de la tour a été verrouillée et Chris avec Piers, a essayé de la défoncée. Mais avant de pouvoir réussir, j'ai senti le sol trembler. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu comme une partie d'un bâtiment à proximité commencer à s'émietté. Puis, une main énorme est apparue sur le bâtiment, suivie par la face la plus laide du monde. Cette créature était énorme, détruisait tout sur son passage et il nous visait.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils en avaient de si gros! – s'est écrié Piers. - Combien de nouvelles espèces ils ont créé?!

La chose a pris une voiture et l'a jeté sur nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'ai vu la voiture volante dans ma direction; Je savais que si je ne bougeais pas, je serais morte, mais je ne pouvais pas mouvoir mes pieds pour me jeter sur le côté. Heureusement, quelqu'un d'autre n'a pas perdu la capacité de se bouger et m'a poussé hors de la trajectoire de la voiture. Comme j'ai enfin retrouvé mon calme, j'ai vu que s'était le chiot qui m'a sauvé la vie.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, gamine. – m'a-t-il dit. - Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un qui pourra te sauver.

- Oh, la ferme. - J'ai dit agacé. A ce moment précis le géant leva les mains et les a propulser sur nous. Heureusement, cette fois, je n'ai pas gelé et était capable de sauter hors de la voie avec Chris et Piers. Une fois sur le sol, nous avons commencé à courir loin du BOW.

- Finn! –a crié Chris. - Nous avons une énorme arme biologique à nos trousses! J'ai besoin du véhicule blindé, maintenant!

- Je dois faire sauter des barricades maintenant, monsieur! Je serai là dès que je peux! – répondis Finn par l'écouteur.

- OK. Nous devons tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent ici. - a ordonné Chris alors que le géant a franchi la voie et est allé après nous. - Ne restez pas à un seul endroit, restez en mouvement. Prenez de bonnes positions et dégommez-le.

Sans attendre une seconde, j'ai commencé à courir vers un bâtiment de trouver une couverture. A l'intérieur, il y avait quelques J'avos, mais j'ai été capable de les tuer. Une fois que j'ai trouvé une bonne position pour moi-même sur le deuxième étage, j'ai commencé à tirer sur le géant. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu une explosion et un véhicule militaire apparu et à commencer à tirer sur le monstre. Il a commencé à courir loin, détruisant des bâtiments sur son chemin.

- Alpha à QG. – appela Chris. - De notre route est bloquée par une arme biologique.

- Changer de cap de Route Un à Route Quatre.

- Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, c'est où Route Un et Quatre? - J'ai marmonné à moi-même.

- Viens par ici, Sledge. - J'ai entendu dire mon nom. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Piers debout en face de moi.

- C'est quoi que tu veux, bordel? - Il n'était vraiment pas la personne que je voulais voir pour le moment.

- T'as pas entendu? Ont doit changer de cap. Le capitaine m'a dit de venir te chercher.

Je soupira et suivi le cabot.

- Ces choses étaient énormes! - J'ai entendu la voix de Finn. - Je ne savais pas qu'il pourrait être aussi gros!

- Ils leur donnent de nouvelles choses sans doute. - Répondis-je. - Ils peuvent en faire de toutes les sortes.

- On dirait que tu sais beaucoup de choses sur ces créatures. - murmura Piers en marchant devant moi.

- Ouais, eh bien, j'ai eu quelques expériences assez près avec eux dans ma vie. - Je lui ai répondu calmement, en marchant derrière lui. - Pourquoi? T'es nerveux ou quelque chose, le Chien?

Il me fusilla du regard et nous avons continué à aller à l'endroit qui nous était marquer. Comme nous l'avons vu, le véhicule se déplaçant lentement, j'ai compris que nous devions suivre. Tout comme nous avons tourné au coin, nous avons été attaqués par plusieurs J'avos.

- Merde! Ils sont tous sur nous! - J'entends la voix de Finn. Moi, Chris, Piers et les autres membres de l'équipe essayaient de tuer les choses qui nous attaquaient. Malheureusement, il y avait un trop grand nombre pour tous les tuer.

- Utilisez le véhicule pour vous couvrir! - J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier. - Dépêchez-vous! Restez derrière elle! Trouver une planque!

Je me mis derrière le véhicule pour me couvrir des coups de feu de l'ennemi, à ce moment, je vis comme une de ces choses sur le capot du véhicule et il essayait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de celui-ci par le toit.

- Oh, non, tu ne l'auras pas, salaud! - Je suis monté sur le véhicule moi-même et je l'ai frappé. Le J'avo a trébuché et est tombé en face de l'APC. Il y avait quelques J'avos debout devant le véhicule et ont commencé à tirer sur moi. Je me laissai tomber sur le toit de l'APC et a commencé à crier dans l'écouteur. - Allez, allez, allez! Roule sur eux! Maintenant!

Juste au bon moment le véhicule a commencé à bouger, écrasant les J'avo sous ses roues. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, mais ensuite je me suis senti le APC s'arrête brusquement. Je levai les yeux et j'ai vu une clôture en face de nous. J'ai sauté du véhicule et le conducteur commencé à se déplacer vers l'avant sur la clôture, le détruire et ouvrir le passage pour nous. Comme nous sommes allés à travers la clôture détruite j'ai entendu une explosion venant de sous le véhicule militaire.

- Je crois que j'ai touché une mine anti-char! - a rapporté Finn. – Il est foutu.

- Tout simplement génial. - J'ai marmonné dans ma barbe.

Les soldats ont quitté l'APC et engagés dans la bataille à pied. J'ai vu comment Finn visait à tirer un J'avo en face de lui, mais il n'a pas remarqué la personne derrière lui. J'ai couru pour aider mon coéquipier et plantai mon couteau dans le centre de la tête du J'avo. Comme il était en flammes, Finn se retourna et me regarda perplexe.

- On dirait que je ne peux pas te laisser sortir de ma vue, Finn. - Je ris un peu comme j'ai resté à côté de lui.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois dans les 15 dernières minutes. Merci. - Il m'a dit un peu gêné.

- N'en parle plus.

- Finn! Viens ici! - a crié Piers. - J'ai besoin de tu fasses sauter cette barrière.

- Je mis met tout de suite, chef! – a rétorqué Finn alors qu'il a commencé à bouger vers Piers. - La fixation des redevances maintenant!

J'ai couru après lui, mais Chris m'a pris par la main dans le processus.

- Ici. - Il a dit en me tendant un pistolet Uzi. –Tu vas faire un meilleur usage avec ça que avec ton couteau.

Je hocha la tête, ne voulant pas me disputer avec lui. Nous avons entendu une petite explosion et nous savions que Finn avait fini son travail. Nous avons sauté en bas de l'endroit où le soldat a détruit la clôture, seulement pour voir un wagon de train en face de nous.

- Le wagon bloque notre chemin! - a crié quelqu'un. - Cette route est un cul-de-sac! - Cela dit, Finn a couru à la voiture pour mettre des explosifs.

- Je vais détruire le wagon et nous frayer un chemin! - Avant que nous puissions réagir à ce qu'a dit Finn, il y a eu une explosion pas trop loin de nous qui nous jeta tous à nous tirent dessus. - J'ai besoin de vous pour me couvrir jusqu'à ce que je sa soit réglé!

* Juste parfait. * Je pensais pendant que je me levai, préparant l'Uzi. J'ai vu Piers gisant sur le sol à côté de moi, ne bougeant pas. Le J'avos a commencé à courir vers nous.

- Allez, pitou, lève-toi! – Je lui ai crié pendant que je tentais de garder les J'avos à distance. Je l'ai vu remuer mais il ne se lève pas. – Bordel de Dieu, Nivans! Debout! - J'ai crié et mis à genoux à côté de lui. Je voulais le secouer, mais les J'avos venaient droit sur nous.

- T'as pas besoin de crier dans mes oreilles, putain! - Il m'a finit par se lever et m'a aidé à tenir les créatures hors tension.

-Tu ne dois jamais dormir sur le travail, le chien. - Répondis-je.

- Veux-tu arrêter avec ça?! - Il a crié ennuyé, tuant les ennemis dans le processus.

- Non. – je lui ai répondu. - Viens, on doit couvrir Finn. -

- Je fais aussi vite que je peux ici. - dit la recrue. - Accrochez-vous.

- Oh, pas de pression, Finn. - Je lui ai dit d'un ton sarcastique. - Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions au milieu d'une fête ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Combien de temps, Finn? - Chris s'impatientait aussi.

- Il est prêt à exploser! - a crié La recrue un instant plus tard. – Planquez-vous!

En entendant ça, tout le monde s'éparpilla pour se protéger de l'explosion. La puissance des explosifs levé un côté de la voiture de train et chacun d'entre nous a dû courir à travers elle avant de qu'elle tombe à nouveau. Comme je courrais dessous le wagon, un J'avo m'a attrapé par la cheville et m'as fais tombé.

- Espèce de merde! - J'ai crié comme j'ai essayé de me libérer de son emprise en le ruant de coups de pieds.

- Dépêche-toi ou la voiture tombera sur toi! - a crié quelqu'un. J'ai reconnu la voix du cabot.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je me détends ici! – j'ai répondu.

J'ai attrapé mon couteau derrière ma ceinture et poignardé le bras de la créature qui me tenait. Il hurla de douleur et lâcha ma cheville. J'ai commencé à ramper loin du J'avo mais j'ai remarqué l'ombre du wagon grossir rapidement. Je levai les yeux et j'ai vu que la voiture descendait sur moi. * Je ne vais pas y arriver à temps * s'était la seule pensée qui m'a traversé la tête. Quand j'étais sur le point de renoncer à tout espoir, j'ai senti que quelqu'un me saisit par l'épaule et me tirai brusquement de sous le wagon juste avant qu'il ne frappe le sol. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et levai les yeux pour voir Chris à genoux à côté de moi, la respiration haletante. Il a sauvé une fois de plus ma vie. Tout comme il l'a fait il y a toutes ces années sur l'île de Rockfort.

- T'es ok? - Il m'a demandé.

- Ouais. - J'ai marmonné assis.

- La prochaine fois, soit plus prudente. - Il a dit tandis qu'il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever. J'ai accepté peu à peu. J'ai vu comment Piers me fixait moi, mais je n'ai pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à lui et nous avons commencé à se déplacer vers un pont.

-Tu va bien? - J'ai entendu quelqu'un me dire tranquillement derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Finn me regardant avec inquiétude.

- Oui, bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis passé par bien pire. - Dis-je fermement essayant de ne pas montrer ma vraie émotion, qui était de la pure peur.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et attendit de nouveaux ordres du QG.

**Salut, les gars! Tout d'abord merci pour avoir fait la lecture de l'histoire. Désolé si ce chapitre a été un peu ennuyeux, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses à travailler, parce que si vous avez joué au jeu, vous savez que le voyage vers le pont était plus ou moins un peu de tir et la course. Mais je suis sûr que le prochain chapitre aura plus d'action et je vais le télécharger dès que je peux, je vous le , encore une fois merci pour la lecture et s'il vous plaît review ^ _ ^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

(Minnie POV)

-QG à Alpha. City Hall est de l'autre côté du pont. Récupérer Bravo et dégagez.

- Quel est le statut? - Chris demandé. - Des victimes?

- Il y a un homme à terre sur le pont.

- Ils ont un tank de l'autre côté du pont! a crié Piers comme il marchait un peu plus près du pont. -Tout est bloqué.

- OK, les gars! -a commencé à ordonner Chris. - Se rendre jusqu'au blessé est notre priorité!

-Équipe Alpha! - a crié un soldat. – Il faut faire des tirs de suppression sur les flancs. Tous les snipers, avec moi. J'ai vu Piers marcher vers l'endroit où il a été dit par le soldat il y a un instant. Il a sauté sur par-dessus le trou qui le séparait des autres snipers. - Il est juste en haut de l'avant, mais il est mal en point! Vous devez le faire sortir!

-Bien reçu! - a répondu Finn - Je vais le couvrir! - Il a couru vers le soldat blessé.

- Allez, Minnie. -a dit Chris et nous avons couru après Finn. A quelques pas sur le pont, le pont a explosé et a commencé à s'écrouler. - Allez, bouge-toi! –m'a-t-il crié comme il m'a poussé vers l'avant.

Le pont a été en train de s'effondrer sous nos pieds. Heureusement pour moi, quelques instants plus tard, j'étais sur la partie du pont qui était encore intact et debout. Au moment où je me tenais fermement le pont sous les pieds de Chris s'est effondré encore plus.

-Chris! - J'ai crié comme je l'ai vu ramper vers moi et Finn avec beaucoup de difficulté. Je voulais faire le saut et l'aider, mais Finn m'a arrêté. C'est une bonne chose qu'il a fait, parce que si j'y serais allé, Chris et moi rentrerions à la maison dans des sacs mortuaires.

-Capitaine! Par ici! - a crié Finn à genoux, prêt à saisir Chris fois qu'il serait dans sa zone de portée. – Vite, monsieur! - La crainte était audible dans sa voix.

Enfin, après ce qui semblait trop long, Chris nous atteint et Finn l'a tiré vers le haut.

-Je t'en dois une, Finn. - dit-il en se levant. - Comment va notre ami blessé? - C'est seulement alors que j'ai remarqué que le soldat Bravo blessé couché pas trop loin de nous.

-Toujours avec nous! -a répondu la recrue. - Je vais lui administrer les premiers soins.

-Parfait ! Minnie, tu restes avec lui et tu le couvre.

-Et où tu vas? - J'ai demandé suspicieuse.

-J'ai besoin d'enlever ce tank de notre chemin.

-Je vais avec toi. - Dis-je rapidement en faisant mine de suivre Chris, mais il m'arrêta avec son regard sévère.

-Tu restes ici avec Finn.

-Jamais ! Je viens avec toi !Tu vas te faire tuer si tu y vas seul. - J'ai protesté.

-J'ai dit que tu restes, Sledge! – me cria-t-il. Je le fixais et il faisait exactement la même chose. - J'ai Piers qui me couvre avec les autres snipers. J'ai besoin que tu restes ici et protège Finn et le soldat Bravo blessés.

-Très bien. - J'ai dit sèchement et je m'assis à côté du blessé. Chris m'a regardé et alla faire son job. Je regardais tranquillement Finn qui pansait le soldat.

-Toi et le capitaine. - Il a parlé tranquillement. - Vous connaissez d'ailleurs tout les deux, non?

-Ouais. – j'ai rétorqué un peu agacée- Et il n'a pas changé du tout au cours des années. Toujours la même tête dure.

-On dirait qu'il se soucie vraiment de toi.

-Quoi ?! - J'ai crié sur lui. Je ne voulais pas paraître si froide, mais il parlait si tranquillement et je ne pouvais pas l'entendre avec les coups de feu.

-Je veux dire, on dirait qu'il essaie de te protéger contre tout. Je pense qu'il se soucie de toi.– me répéta-t-il

-Ouais, je sais. C'est juste que toute cette surprotection peut me tomber sur les nerfs parfois.

-Je peux voir ça. - Finn se mit à rire un peu. - Alors, comment vous êtes-vous connu tous les deux?

-C'est une longue histoire. – j'ai dit. - Disons simplement qu'il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais petite et depuis lors, il a été comme un grand frère pour moi.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à raconter toute l'histoire à propos de moi. Soudain, j'ai entendu une énorme explosion et j'ai regardé derrière notre planque. Le tank qui bloquait la voie a été détruit.

-Je me dirige vers le niveau supérieur du pont. - J'ai entendu dire Chris dans mon oreillette.– Rendez-vous en haut, Piers.

-On dirait qu'ils l'ont fait. - Murmurai-je.

-Pas vraiment une surprise. – me dit Finn. - Piers est le meilleur sniper du BSAA et le capitaine Redfield est comme une légende. Ils font toute une équipe. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu déteste Piers autant.

A ce moment précis, j'ai sauté de derrière notre couverture et commencé à tirer sur le J'avos qui est apparu d'on ne sait où.

-Le Chien? – j'ai demandé alors que je tirais sur l'ennemi. - Ce n'est pas que je le déteste. Je ne l'aimais pas au début, oui. Mais je me suis habitué à lui maintenant. J'aime juste le taquiner, c'est tout. - Je reviens derrière le tank. Mon Uzi n'était pas très efficace contre le nombre de J'avos qui est apparu sur le pont. - Finn, donne-moi ton arme! - J'ai dit et il a étendu son fusil d'assaut pour moi. J'ai commencé à tirer sur les J'avos quand j'ai entendu Piers à travers l'écouteur.

-Les renforts ennemis arrivent! Finn, j'ai besoin de toi ici!

-J'ai un soldat Bravo ici qui est blessé! – a répondu Finn. – Allez-y sans moi pour l'instant.

-Ont abandonnent personne dans cette équipe. – dit Chris.

-Ont maintiens notre position! – a crié Piers. – Ramène-toi ici ! Même si tu dois le traîner !

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, chef! - Ai-je répondu comme j'ai changé le magasin de l'arme de Finn.

-Tu es là aussi? - Je pouvais entendre l'incrédulité dans sa voix.

-Tu prends le blessé, Finn. -a ordonné Chris. - Minnie, tu les couvres. Piers et moi, ont va vous couvrir par en haut.

-Très bien. - Murmurai-je pendant que je préparais l'arme.

-Oui, monsieur! - Finn répondu. – Ont arrivent. - Il a mis le membre Bravo sur son dos et a commencé à bouger vers l'échelle qui nous conduirait vers le niveau supérieur du pont.

J'ai dû tirer sur les J'avos qui étaient à notre niveau du pont et aussi j'ai dû descendre tous les J'avos qui ont été parachutés des avions. Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'échelle, la voix de Piers apparut de nouveau.

-Finn! Donne-nous ta position!

-Nous sommes au pied de l'échelle, chef! On y est presque!

-Tu y va d'abord. - J'ai dit à Finn. - Je vais te suivre juste derrière et je te couvre de l'arrière. Une fois que tu es au sommet, Chris et Piers prendront le relais pour te protéger. Tu m'as compris? - Finn hocha la tête fermement. - OK, maintenant go! - Je lui ai ordonné. J'ai tué quelques J'avos qui venaient à nous par derrière. - J'espère bien que vous êtes tous les deux prêts à couvrir pour Finn. – J'ai dit dans l'écouteur à l'attention de Piers et Chris.

-Toujours- m'as rétorqué Chris et j'ai commencé à gravir les échelons.

Une fois que nous étions sur le dessus, j'ai vu à quoi le chaos ressemblait. * Pas étonnant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. * Je pensais. J'ai commencé à tirer sur les J'avos. Lorsque nous avons finalement arrivé derrière une barricade Chris prit la parole.

-Nous avons besoin de leur couper les renforts. Je veux que tu détruises le pont.

-Oui, monsieur! - a répondu Finn comme il a posé le soldat blessé et a commencé à planter des explosifs. Trois soldats sont arrivés et ont emmené le membre Bravo loin. - -J'ai commencé à poser les explosifs. - a signalé Finn comme j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le couvrir et aider Piers et Chris.

-Très bien, mais fais vite. - a ordonné Piers. J'ai vu qu'ils y avaient plus de J'avos sur le pont.

-Dépêche-toi, Finn. - J'ai marmonné plus à moi-même que à l'expert des explosifs.

-Il est prêt à exploser! - a crié Finn.

-Tout le monde, se replie et trouver un abri! - a ordonné Chris et Piers a couru vers moi. Nous avons tous pris à couvert derrière la même barricade.

-Capitaine! – cria Piers. - Nous avons le tank dans le jeu.

-Laisse-le venir aussi près que vous pouvez avant de faire sauter les explosifs! – expliqua Chris. - Finn! Il est tout à toi maintenant.

-OK! - Finn a répondu comme nous avons soutenu un peu. Une fois le tank touchait notre barricade, Finn a fait sauter le pont. Le tank, ainsi que la partie du pont, est tombé dans l'eau.

-OK, allons-y. –a ordonné Chris.

Je me suis détourné de la partie détruite du pont et commencé à suivre Chris. Mais tout à coup j'ai senti une traction sur ma cheville et je me tirai de force vers l'arrière. J'ai crié de surprise que je sentais que je tombais en à la renverse.

Par une sorte de miracle, j'ai réussi à saisir le rebord du pont. J'ai vu le J'avo qui tenait ma cheville, tombé dans l'eau qui rugissait sous moi. J'ai essayé de me tirer vers le haut, mais quand j'y suis arrivé, le béton sous mes doigts a commencé à s'effriter. -*Maintenant, je suis morte. * J'ai pensé. Mes doigts ont commencé à trembler. Un moment plus tard, le béton s'est lui-même séparé du pont. Ce que j'ai ressenti à côté était la plus étrange sensation dans le monde. Je me sentais comme si je volais. J'ai même accepté le fait que j'étais sur le point de mourir.

J'ai attendu que l'eau froide engloutissent mon corps, mais j'ai senti un coup sec et puissant sur mon bras droit. En fait, le coup sec était si puissant, que je pensais que mon épaule s'était disloquée. J'ai compris que quelqu'un m'a attrapé en m'évitant ainsi de tomber. Quelqu'un vient de me sauver la vie, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Je levai les yeux prêts à voir Chris ou Finn. Au lieu de cela, mes yeux verts se sont retrouvés avec une paire de yeux noisette. * Piers. * Je pensais.

-Allez, donne-moi ton autre main. – m'a-t-il dit. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit et il m'a tiré soigneusement sur le pont.

Une fois que je me trouvais sur la terre ferme, il fit quelques pas en arrière de moi.

-Merci. - Murmurai-je.

-Je ne peux pas le croire! –dit-il évidemment très contrarié. –Tu te mets en danger par ton manque d'attention!

-Quoi?! – Je me mis dos à lui. Les autres soldats nous regardaient à distance de sécurité. Seulement Chris était à proximité, en observant notre argumentaire.

-Tu m'as bien entendu. D'abord avec le wagon, puis sur le pont quand le capitaine est presque tombé en bas du pont, et maintenant ça! - Chris voulait dire quelque chose, mais je l'ai interrompu.

-C'est pas comme si je l'ai fait exprès. Personne ne t'a demandé de venir m'aider! Tu aurais pu me laisser tomber et de me noyer.

-Oh, ouais ?! Eh bien peut-être j'aurais dû! Je l'ai dit dès le début que le champ de bataille n'a pas de place pour une gamine! 

-Oh ! Arrête de japper, le cabot !

-Assez! Tous les deux ! -a crié Chris à nous deux. – Je pense que vous avez assez fais valoir vos points de vue !

Piers m'as tourné le dos et à regarder Chris. À ce moment-là, j'étais tellement en colère que mes mains ont commencé à trembler furieusement. * Espèce de bâtard. Je vais te tuer dans ton ... * Mais avant que je puisse terminer mon plan d'assassinat quelque chose a attiré mon attention. Un petit point rouge sur le dos de Piers. Je l'ai regardé avec méfiance.* C'est quoi ce bordel? * J'ai tourné la tête en direction d'où venait la lumière rouge et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. De l'autre côté du pont détruit, se tenait un J'avo avec un sniper et il visait Piers. Je regardai les autres soldats, mais aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué. Avant que je puisse au moins établir un plan ou crié, mon corps a commencé à agir tout seul. J'ai couru vers le soldat ciblée et j'ai crié.

-Piers !

-QUOI?! - Il se retourna en colère. J'ai sauté en face de lui, et alors entendu un coup de feu qui a été suivie par une vive douleur sur mon flanc droit. La force du tir m'a jeté directement sur Piers. Il m'a attrapé dans ses bras, mais parce que du coup inattendu, il est tombé sur le dos avec moi au-dessus de lui. Je me suis soudain senti si fatigué et je ne voulais rien de plus que d'aller dormir. Pendant que je fermais les yeux, je vis l'expression choquée sur le visage de Piers.

**Salut les chou !**

**Désolée pour le postage lent. Moi et l'auteur original, ont eu des problèmes avec nos ordinateurs. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plait ! Pour me faire pardonner je vais poster la suite demain ou après-demain. Laissez un petit commentaire, ça ne fait pas de mal. )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut Salut Salut! Je vois que beaucoup de gens ont lu l'histoire. J'espère quelle vous plaît. J'imagine que oui étant donné que j'ai eu aucune nouvelle du département des plaintes ;) En tout cas, je vous présente le chapitre 4. Amusez-vous les cocos!**

**Chapitre 4**

(POV) PIERS.

- Assez! Tous les deux! - J'ai entendu le capitaine crier derrière moi. - Je pense que vous avez assez fais

valoir vos points de vue!

Je me suis détourné de la jeune femme en face de moi. Elle me rendait dingue depuis le moment où elle a mis ses pieds dans cette équipe. Je savais qu'elle avait un problème, je le savais. * Je jure devant Dieu, que si elle était un mec, je lui collerais mon poing dans la gueule à l'instant. * Pensais-je j'ai essayé de me calmer en prenant de profondes inspirations.

- Piers !

- QUOI ?! - J'ai crié en me retournant vers elle.

Avant que je puisse réagir, j'ai entendu un coup de feu et Minnie tomba sur moi. Je l'ai attrapée, mais en raison de l'impact, je suis tombé sur le dos en l'entrainant dans ma chute. Avant nous n'ayons touché le sol, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier "Sniper", puis il y a eu quelques coups de feu venant de notre côté du pont. Lorsque nous avons atterri sur le sol, j'ai entendu Minnie gémir alors qu'elle roula à côté de moi. Elle gémissait toujours et j'ai senti une étrange sensation poisseuse sur mes mains. En les regardant, j'ai vu que c'était du sang, puis la réalité m'a frappé. * Elle a pris la balle. * Horrifié, je me suis assis et j'ai tenté de jeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure. Mais au moment où je l'ai touchée, elle gémit encore plus fort, se recroquevilla en boule et repoussa ma main.

- Allez, montre-moi la plaie. - Je l'ai dit, en essayant encore de jeter un œil à la blessure. A présent, toute l'équipe s'attroupait autour de nous. Tous avaient un regard inquiet ou effrayé sur leurs visages. Surtout Finn. Il semble qu'il trouve cette fille à son goût.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! – m'a-t-elle crié d'une voix cassée, alors qu'elle a frappait ma main une fois de plus. Avant je puisse faire quelque chose de plus, le capitaine est apparu à côté d'elle. A présent, il y avait une petite flaque de sang qui se formait sous la jeune fille.

- Montre-moi la plaie, Minnie. - lui dit-il sévèrement. -Que quelqu'un appelle un médecin ! -nous a-t-il ordonné. Sans attendre une seconde, j'ai contacté le QG.

- QG, c'est Alpha. Nous avons un soldat grièvement blessé par balle. Nous avons besoin d'un médecin sur le pont, maintenant! - J'ai crié dans l'écouteur.

Le capitaine a tenté de jeter un coup d'œil à la blessure de Minnie, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec le médecin, Piers? - Il m'a demandé.

- Toujours pas de réponse, chef. – je lui ai répondu alors que je regardais la jeune fille se recroquevillée encore plus. Il était étrange que, après avoir perdu une telle quantité de sang qu'elle était encore consciente.

- Équipe Alpha, ici QG. - J'ai entendu une voix familière dans mon écouteur. - Tous les médecins libres sont trop loin de vous pour arriver à temps. Nous vous mettons en communication avec un médecin, il vous dira ce qu'il faut faire.

- OK, écoutez. - J'ai entendu la voix d'un homme. - Votre première priorité est d'arrêter l'hémorragie et retirer la balle pour empêcher une infection de se propager. Avez-vous des instruments qui pourraient être utilisés pour enlever la balle? Une paire de pinces ou quelque chose du même genre? - Nous nous sommes regardé les uns les autres et Finn a sorti une paire de pinces.

- Nous avons des pinces. - Je lui dis dans l'oreillette.

- Ça fera l'affaire. – continua le médecin. - Maintenant, écoutez attentivement. Maintenez la pince dans le feu de sorte qu'elle se désinfectés. Si vous avez n'importe quelle sorte de désinfectant ou de l'alcool - le verser sur la plaie. Sinon, alors vous aurez qu'à faire sans. Une fois que les pinces sont désinfectées, utilisez-les pour retirer la balle et panser la plaie. Le pauvre bougre va avoir très mal. Vous avez des questions?

- Non. Terminé. - Je lui répondis et j'ai regardé la pince.

- Eh bien, vous avez entendu le doc. - a ordonné le capitaine. –On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Gardez les pinces prêtes. Eric, m'aidera à la maintenir en place.

Le soldat s'est rapidement déplacé à côté du capitaine et l'a aidé à relever Minnie de façon à ce qu'elle soit à genoux devant le capitaine. Sur le côté droit de son dos, j'ai vu la blessure. Pendant la levée, elle hurlait aux gars de la laisser seule. Avant qu'Eric puisse se reculer d'elle, elle serra le poing et le frappa à la jambe. Non seulement il est tombé, mais il a volé quelques mètres derrière. Et en disant "volé", je veux dire littéralement. L'homme ne touchait pas le sol avec ses pieds.

- Putain, comment a-t-elle fais ça ?! - maudit Eric en se levant. Minnie commença à se déplacer, en essayant de se libérer du capitaine, mais il avait une forte emprise sur elle.

- Les pinces sont prêtes ?! - a demandé Le capitaine, comme il la tenait.

- Oui, monsieur! - Finn se plaça devant nous et lui tendit la pince.

- Bon. - Il a dit. - Piers, j'ai besoin que vous la tenez pendant que je retire la balle.

- Oui, monsieur! - J'ai dit alors que je m'agenouillai devant elle.

- Je dois vous avertir. Elle est très forte, vous pourriez vous blesser. - Il me dit la dernière partie en chuchotant, de sorte que je fus le seul à l'entendre. J'ai hoché la tête, je compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus à cette fille.

– Maintien-la en place, elle ne doit pas bouger pendant que j'enlève la balle.

Je mis mes mains sur ses bras et je les pressai étroitement. C'est seulement alors que j'ai remarqué combien elle était petite en fait. Mes mains auraient pu faire le tour de ses bras. Elle respirait lourdement et marmonnant quelque chose. * Sensationnel. Elle est toujours consciente. * Au moment où le capitaine a mis les pinces dans la blesser sa balle dans la tête et elle a commencé à hurler à s'en déchirer les tympans.

- Encore un peu, Minnie. - J'ai entendu dire le capitaine. – Maintenez-la, Piers!

J'ai renforcé ma prise autour de ses bras et elle tourna ses yeux fatigués vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir désolé pour elle alors que je la fixai droit dans ses yeux émeraude. Ce qui m'a choqué, c'est que ses yeux ont commencé à devenir rouges. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison, car l'instant d'après elle me saisit avec tant de force que je pensais qu'elle allait me pousser de l'autre côté du pont. Je me suis bougé un peu, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas lâché. Alors qu'elle planta ses ongles dans ma chair. C'est ça. La force de ses mains était si grande que ses ongles ont percés ma veste et à droite dans la chair de mon épaule gauche et mon bras droit. Je tressaillis à cela, parce que croyez-moi, le sentiment de votre peau et la chair étant déchiré n'est pas des plus agréable. Heureusement cela a duré seulement pour quelque secondes parce que le capitaine a retiré la balle et elle enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule droite. Peu à peu, elle relâcha son emprise sur moi et est tombé mollement dans mes bras. * Elle a probablement perdu conscience. *

Le capitaine abandonna les pinces avec la balle sur le sol et essuya la sueur de son front. Il sortit sa trousse de premiers soins et l'a tendu à Finn.

- Fais-lui un bandage, Finn. – a-t-il dit la respiration haletante. Il semble que le capitaine était le plus inquiet de nous tous. Finn a rapidement commencé à faire son travail, enveloppant délicatement le bandage autour de son torse et couvrant la plaie. Le capitaine suivait chaque mouvement de Finn, comme un père de veille sur sa fille. En ce moment, j'ai remarqué que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. - Comment ça va? - Il m'a demandé. Avant que je puisse répondre, Finn m'a interrompu.

- C'est fait, monsieur. - Il a dit en s'éloignant de Minnie. Pendant tout ce temps elle était endormie, sur mon épaule intacte.

- OK, nous allons l'emmener dans cette grotte. - a déclaré Le capitaine en faisant un signe vers la grotte, nous allons l'utiliser pour atteindre l'hôtel de ville. - Nous allons tous nous reposer un peu et puis recommencé à se déplacer. Cela va prendre quelques heures tout au plus. - Il se leva prêt à porter Minnie à l'abri, mais je me suis senti le devoir de le faire. Après tout, elle était dans cet état parce qu'elle tentait de sauver ma vie. Ainsi, au lieu de lui remettre, je l'ai mieux positionné dans mes bras et me levai. Le capitaine hocha la tête et nous avons commencé à déplacer vers la grotte.

- D'où lui vient cette force surhumaine, capitaine? - J'ai marmonné tranquillement afin que lui seul entende. Je savais qu'il avait vu les blessures qu'elle m'avait fait, il a hoché la tête ce qui m'indiqua qu'il allait tout m'expliquer. J'ai accéléré un peu, désireux d'entendre l'histoire de la petite fille qui traînait dans mes bras épuisé et avait l'air si fragile.

**Et Voilà! Pour le Chapitre 4! J'espère que vous l'avez aimez! Je vous traduis le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible! En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente journée et une très bonne nuit ;) (Réplique**

**Piqué à Truman Burbank dans le film The Truman Show)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

POV »PIERS.

J'ai posé Minnie doucement sur le sol de la grotte. Comme son corps chaud entra en contact avec le sol froid, elle s'agita un peu. * Elle est consciente, elle est juste endormie. * Je pensais.

- Vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil à cette blessure au bras. - J'ai entendu la voix du capitaine. Il passa devant moi et s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune fille.

- D'abord expliquez-moi tout. – exigeai-je, mais je me souvins alors que je parle à mon commandant et j'ai regretté mes mots. –S'il vous plaît, Monsieur.

- D'abord, vous devez soigner cette blessure. - Il me répondit sévèrement. - Je n'ai pas besoin que vous chopiez une infection. - Puis il se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe. - Eric, vous gardez l'entrée de la grotte et, Miles, la sortie. Nous allons partir bientôt.

J'ai enlevé mon gilet pare-balles, ma veste et mon T-shirt. Je suis resté là torse nu comme j'ai pris un bandage de ma trousse de premiers soins et bandé mon épaule et le bras. En fait, je ne bandais que mon bras et pour l'épaule ... Je mis un gros pansement sur les coupures et le colla avec du scotch médical. J'ai remis mon T-shirt et j'ai drapé la veste sur mes épaules parce que je voulais d'abord vérifier si les bandages se détacheraient.

- Vous avez terminé? –m'a demandé le capitaine et je me suis retourné vers lui. J'ai hoché la tête et il m'a conduit hors de la grotte et de nouveau sur le pont. Nous avons marché un peu sur le côté afin que nous puissions rester hors de porté de voix et de vision d'Eric.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir au juste? - Il a demandé calmement, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

- Que diriez-vous de tout me dire? - Je lui ai répondu en croisant les bras - Quelle est l'histoire de cette fille?

- Ce n'est pas mon job de vous raconté son histoire. Si vous voulez tout savoir, vous devrez lui demander vous-même. Mais je peux vous dire un peu. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a 15 ans. A cette époque, elle n'avait que 7 ans. Ma sœur l'a trouvé enfermée sur l'île de Rockfort alors qu'elle y était emprisonnée ainsi depuis quelques années. La pauvre enfant avait subie des expériences pendant 3 années de son enfance. - Le capitaine s'est arrêté là, car mes yeux menaçaient probablement de sauter hors de leurs orbites. - Ses parents sont morts quand elle avait 4 ans et sa sœur aînée l'a abandonnée sur l'Île Rockfort.

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne sais pas le pourquoi, ni qui était sa sœur, ou où elle est. Bref, ma sœur et moi avons finalement détruit les armes biologiques sur notre chemin, et on a sauvé Minnie. Nous sommes allés à la maison et s'occupait d'elle pendant un certain temps parce que nous n'avions absolument aucune idée si elle avait de la famille. Enfin, nous avons retracé un membre de sa famille et ils l'ont emmenée. Depuis, elle vivait avec eux en Angleterre, mais nous avons toujours gardé le contact.

- Que lui ont-ils fait sur cette île, exactement?

- Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander vous-même. - répondit sèchement le capitaine et je hochai la tête.

- Alors, la force surhumaine est le résultat de ces expériences? - J'ai demandé attentivement.

- Si il n'y avait que ça…

- Qu'est-ce que vous ... - Mais avant que je puisse terminer ma question, il me fit taire d'un regard qui dit "T'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même".

- Je vais devoir lui demander moi-même, compris. Cela n'a pas répondu à toutes mes questions, mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi vous vous souciez tant d'elle, monsieur.

- En ce moment, je vous parle comme un ami et non comme votre capitaine, Piers. – Il me sourit de façon rassurante. - Elle est comme une autre sœur pour moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la protégée. Mais quand elle reçoit une mission comme celle-ci, je peux rien faire, j'ai les mains liées.

Je voulais poser des questions sur sa mission actuelle, mais je me retins* Il va probablement me dire de lui demander. * A ce moment, une voix se fit entendre dans nos écouteurs. C'était Finn.

- Capitaine, elle est éveillée et elle veut vous parler.

- Bien reçu. - dit le capitaine à travers l'écouteur et a commencé à se déplacer vers la grotte. - Tu viens? -Il m'a demandé.

- Je vais rester ici encore un peu, monsieur. - Je lui ai répondu et il a juste hoché la tête et entra dans la grotte. Je me suis penché sur une structure métallique du pont et j'ai fixé l'eau, en pensant à tout ce que le capitaine m'avait confié.

Minnie POV.

* Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? * Je pensais alors que j'étais couchée, les yeux fermés. Je pouvais entendre les bruits faibles autour de moi. J'avais l'impression que mon corps pesait une tonne et j'avais un énorme mal de tête. * J'ai la gueule de bois ou quoi?! * Je me demandais pendant que je me suis assis, toujours avec mes yeux fermés. J'ai entendu des gens commencent à se bouger et de se rapprocher de moi. Je saisis ma tête afin de faire cesser mon étourdissement et peut-être soulager le mal de tête un peu.

- Tu vas bien? – me demanda une voix masculine sur un ton doux.

* J'ai l'air d'aller bien?! Sérieux?!* Je pensais et j'ouvris un œil. En face de moi, j'ai vu beaucoup de personne habillé en relish. * Edonie ... * je me suis souvenu brusquement et j'ai remarqué Finn à genoux à côté de moi, un regard inquiet sur son visage albalâtre. * Il est probablement celui qui m'a parlé. *

- Ouais, je vais bien. - Répondis-je. –Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- T'as pris une balle sur le pont. - Répondit-il. * J'ai pris une balle moi? Je ne m'en souviens pas. * Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il m'avait dit et j'ai bougé un peu. J'ai senti une vive douleur dans le côté droit. * Ouais, définitivement une balle. * J'ai remarqué que l'expression de Finn a changé et est devenu plus ... inquiet? * Si c'est possible. *

-Un connard qu'ont avaient pas vu, comment sa tu ne ressens pas la douleur jusqu'à ce que vous remarque la plaie? - Je ris un peu à la remarque.

- Alors, comment ai-je atterri ici? - J'ai demandé, ayant remarqué que je ne suis plus sur le pont.

- Eh bien, après que tu te sois évanouie, ont a retiré la balle, fais un bandage et ont t'as amené ici. Sur les ordres du capitaine. * Il semble que j'ai raté beaucoup d'action. *

- En parlant de lui. Où est-il? - Je lui ai demandé en ne voyant pas Chris autour.

-Le Capitaine? Il est dehors. Je peux l'appeler pour toi, si tu veux.

- Ouais, ce serait génial. - Je l'ai dit en maintenant ma tête. Mon mal de tête a diminué lentement, mais le vertige et l'étourdissement n'était pas sur le point de me laisser tranquille.

- Capitaine, elle est éveillée et elle veut vous parler. - dit Finn dans l'oreillette et quelques instants plus tard, Chris était à côté de moi. Les soldats se déplaçaient plus loin pour nous permettre de parler tranquillement.

- Comment tu te sens? - m'a demandé Chris.

- Honnêtement? Comme une merde écrasée. - Je lui dis un peu agacé. Hey, le vertige a un drôle d'effet sur mon comportement. – Honneur à toi de me fournir les derniers détails?

- Eh bien, t'as été blessé, en protégeant Piers du sniper. – me répondit Chris calmement. * Piers! C'est vrai! * Mon expression a probablement beaucoup changé, parce que Chris a surenchérit. - Il va bien. C'était une chose héroïque mais stupide à faire, Minnie.

- Ouais? Eh bien, pour moi, c'était la seule chose à faire sur le moment. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Nous sommes une équipe, après tout.

- Tu es sûre que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu as fait ça? - Il a demandé avec un sourire niais. Je le fixai.

- Oui, Chris. –je lui dis de nouveau ennuyée. –Autres choses que je devrais savoir?

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

- Non, je suis sûre que j'étais inconsciente. Pourquoi?

- Inconsciente, tu dis? Tu étais plutôt consciente quand nous avons essayé de t'extirpé la balle du corps. Tu as mené tout un combat.

- Oh, mon Dieu. - J'ai dit en enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains. - Ai-je ...?

- Non .J'ai bougé ma tête à temps. - Mais tu as salement égratigné Piers au cou.

- Oh, mon Dieu. - J'ai enfouis ma tête dans mes mains une fois de plus. – C'est grave?

- Pas trop, mais assez pour attirer son attention sur toi.

- Oh, mon Dieu. – j'ai répété dans mes mains. - Tu lui as dit?

- Pas grand choses. Il méritait au moins quelques réponses. - Chris était un peu silencieux. - Il était inquiet pour toi.

J'ai relevé ma tête surprise.

- Nivans? Inquiet pour moi? Ne me fais pas rire. - Mes yeux rencontrèrent le regard de Chris. - Quoi?

- Tu dis des conneries et tu le sais. Il m'a aidé à prendre soin de toi. Je pense que c'est un bon argument pour me donner raison. -.

* Pas vraiment * je me dis. Chris n'aimait pas être contredis quand il savait qu'il avait raison. Je savais ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Et je savais que si je ne le fais pas, je ne vais pas arrêter de l'entendre jusqu'à ce que je le fasse.

- Très bien, je vais lui parler. – J'ai craché. Je ne suis d'accord que le Chien mérite une réponse après ce que j'ai fait pour lui, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je me suis levé et suis tombé un peu à cause du vertige, mais j'ai rapidement retrouvé mon équilibre.- Où il est?

- Sur le pont. –m'a-t-il dit et je me suis déplacé dans cette direction. Tout en m'éloignant, je l'ai entendu murmurer quelque chose du genre «agi comme un adulte», mais je n'y ai pas prêté beaucoup d'attention.

Quand je suis arrivé sur le pont, j'ai vu Piers assis un peu sur le côté, regardant au loin.

- Ça te dérange si je me joins à toi? – Je lui ai demandé quand je m'approchai de lui. Il me regarda avec surprise, secoua la tête et je me laissai tomber à côté de lui. Son bras droit a été bandé et j'ai pu voir bandages sous la manche gauche de son T-shirt; son épaule était bandée aussi. Je pouvais voir du sang sur les bandages en provenance des blessures.

- Comment tu te sens? - Il demanda encore regarder au loin dans la distance.

- Je vais bien. Un peu étourdie, mais c'est tout. Et toi? - J'ai demandé baissant un peu la tête.

- Je vais survivre, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Chris m'as dit qu'il t'a dit quelques trucs sur moi. C'était quoi?

- Pas grand chose. - Il a répondu en haussant les épaules. - Il m'a dit comment vous vous êtes rencontré, que tu as passé ton enfance comme un rat de laboratoire et que ta super force est le résultat de tout cela.

- Y'a pas que ça malheureusement - J'ai marmonné, mais il m'a entendu.

- C'est ce que m'a dit le capitaine, aussi. Veux-tu m'expliquer davantage? - Gravité et curiosité était mélangés dans son visage. J'ai souri.

- Je suis un génie. - Je lui ai dit avec un sourire.

- Quoi? - Il semblait confus. Il tentait de comprendre si c'était une blague ou pas.

- Je suis un génie. - Répétai-je. Pendant quelques instants, Piers m'a regardé comme si j'avais trois têtes. Puis, tout d'un coup, il se mit à rire hystériquement. - Hé! Je pourrais être offensé! –J'ai plaisanté.

- Je ne voulais pas réagir de cette façon. – a-t-il dit alors qu'il a finalement cessé de rire. - C'est juste que cette déclaration fût beaucoup trop inattendue. Que veux-tu dire exactement?

- En raison des expériences, je suis capable d'utiliser mes capacités intellectuelles à part entière.

- Encore une fois avec les expériences. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

- Disons simplement qu'il a rapport avec Umbrella. –ai-je dit alors que je baissai la tête une fois de plus. Piers savaient parfaitement ce qu'Umbrella est, ou a été. Évidemment, il a compris que ces expériences avaient quelque chose à voir avec les virus. Il a dû remarquer mon expression pas très heureuse, parce qu'il a essayé de me remonter le moral.

- La vie est une merde, si tu le regarde de cette façon. Mais voit le bon côté, tu es super intelligente et forte. Pas besoin d'être triste. Garde la tête haute, gamine. – m'a-t-il dit en glissant ses doigts sous mon menton et releva ma tête.

- Tu sais, Nivans. - J'ai dit me référant à la partie "gamine". - Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus jeune que toi. Alors, arrête de m'appeler un "gamine". - Il a juste ri face à mon agacement. J'ai remarqué que le sang coulait sur ses bandages encore plus. - Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, et désolé pour ça.

- Je suis celui qui devrait te remercier. Si ce n'était pas de toi, je serais avec une balle dans le corps au lieu de quelques égratignures.

- Montre-les-moi. – je lui ai demandé en m'assoyant face à lui.

- Quoi?

- Allez, lui répéta

- Pourquoi?

- Fais pas ta chochotte, Nivans! - Il leva les yeux au ciel, a décollé de la veste de ses épaules et enleva le bandage de son bras droit. Là, j'ai vu une énorme entaille et le sang commençait à courir le long de son bras.

- Heureuse?

- Pas encore. – rétorquai-je pendant que j'enlevai mon gant gauche. J'ai regardé autour de moi à la recherche de quelque chose de pointu et de rappeler que j'ai encore couteau dans ma botte gauche. Je l'ai sorti de ma botte et mis la lame tranchante sur ma paume gauche, fit une incision assez profonde pour que le sang s'écoule.

- C'est quoi ce bordel?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! - Il m'a crié choqué.

- Je suis en train de me tuer, tu ne vois pas? - J'ai dit sarcastiquement. - Allez, donne-moi ton bras et on va faire un double suicide. - J'ai ajouté, * Le sarcasme coule à flots aujourd'hui*pensai-je en mon for intérieur.

- Quoi ?! Tu es folle?!

Je n'avais pas le temps, ni la patience pour m'expliquer encore une fois, alors j'ai juste attrapé son bras droit et collé ma paume contre sa blessure, de sorte que mon sang soit en contact avec sa blessure. –

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! – a-t-il crié comme il tira son bras loin de moi. Je lui fis signe de regarder sa blessure. Il l'a fait et il était perplexe. - C'est quoi ce bordel? - La plaie se refermait juste en face de nos yeux.

- Un autre résultat des expériences. - J'ai dit d'un ton neutre.

-Je peux avoir plus de détails? - Il était encore choqué, en regardant son bras maintenant guéri. J'éclata de rire.

- Peut-être une autre fois. Allez, montre-moi l'autre plaie. - Cette fois, il n'a pas bronché. Il ôta son T-shirt et enlevait les bandages de son épaule gauche. Ce qui a attiré mon attention n'était pas sa blessure. Oh non, s'était bien au-delà. J'ai remarqué son corps et ses muscles bien tonique. * Merde, il est chaud * s'était la seule pensée qui a traversé ma tête. Je pensais qu'il était mignon un moment, quand je l'ai vu la première fois, mais maintenant ... Hey, vous ne pouvez pas juger, je suis une fille normale qui est attiré par les hommes, et il vient de se passer qu'un certain beau gars était assis à côté de moi, torse nu. Il a fallu toute ma volonté pour ne pas rester bouche bée face à lui et de traiter sa blessure.

- Est-ce que ton sang travail de la même manière avec des maladies? - Il m'a demandé.

- Non – dis-je en secouant la tête comme il a commencé à mettre sur son T-shirt. * C'est une honte. * - D'une certaine façon, mon sang peut guérir les blessures des autres et mes blessures guérissent plus vite. Bien sûr, il pourrait y avoir d'autres avantages que je ne suis pas au courant, encore.

- Tous les autres super pouvoirs?

- Non. Allez, nous devrions y aller. - J'ai dit en me levant. Soudain, ma tête a commencé à tourner et j'ai commencé à tomber à la renverse.

- Regarde-toi. - dit Piers tandis qu'il me tenait en place. –Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, pas étonnant que tu te sentes étourdie. - Je hochai la tête et a commencé à marcher vers la grotte. Puis je me suis vite arrêté et tourné vers Piers avec un sourire sur mon visage.

- Hé, le Chien. Cela ne signifie pas que nous sommes des amis ou quelque chose. - Je lui ai dit un sourire narquois. Disons simplement que c'était ma façon de remercier les gens et leur faire savoir que je commence à leur faire confiance.

Au début, Piers me regarda confus, mais ensuite il a commencé souriant aussi.

- Comme tu dis, la gamine. - Il a dit en souriant, en mettant l'accent sur le dernier mot et l'un après l'autre, nous sommes entrés dans la grotte pour rencontrer notre équipe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou les cocos! Voici le chapitre 6 de la fic de Otori Kaede. Je vais publier un chapitre traduit à chaque fois qu'elle en postera un en version original comme ça, sa me permettra de gardez un peu du suspense! Si vous avez des commentaires sur l'histoire ou sur ma traduction, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!**

Chapitre 6

(MinniePOV)

Après nous nous sommes tous préparer, nous avons commencé à bouger vers notre destination. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes entrés dans l'hôtel de ville. Les soldats avaient leurs armes prêtes en cas d'attaque.

- Sherry Birkin - Sécurité nationale! - J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu une jeune fille blonde courir vers nous avec un ID à la main. Nous sommes tous arrêtés et Chris a marché vers elle.

* Birkin? Je la connais. Elle est la fille du chercheur que Claire m'avait parlé. * Mais ce qui a attiré mon attention, c'est le mec avec qui elle était. Il était énorme par rapport à elle; tous vêtus de noir. Seuls ses yeux bleus ciel vous diront qu'il est un être humain, parce qu'il ressemblait à une foutue machine de guerre. Chose étrange, c'est qu'il me rappelait très bien quelqu'un. * Comme si je l'avais déjà rencontré. *

- Sherry Birkin? - Chris a dit quand il était en face d'elle. - Vous étiez à Raccoon City.

- Comment vous savez ça? - Elle a demandé soupçonneux.

- Claire. - Chris a répondu sèchement.

- Attendez ... Vous êtes Chris?

- Ma sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. - A ce moment, le gars qui est venu avec Sherry remarqua que je le fixai. Il sourit et verrouilla ses yeux sur moi.

- Oh, s'il vous plaît. - J'ai marmonné et en levant les yeux au ciel alors que je déplaçais pour être à côté de Chris et Piers qui lorgnait le nouveau venu avec animosité.

- Chris, c'est un insurgé recherché. – dit Piers en faisant un signe en direction de l'homme habillé en noir. J'ai regardé de plus près et j'ai vu un signe de mercenaires sur la manche gauche de son manteau. Il détourna la tête après les mots de Piers.

- Oui, c'est un mercenaire. - Sherry dit. - Mais il est sous la protection du gouvernement américain. Il ne menace pas le BSAA.

- Sauf si quelqu'un me paie pour le faire... - a dit le gars nonchalamment. Même sa voix me semblait familière. * Je le connais certainement quelque part. * Piers bouillait de colère avant, mais après ce que le mercenaire a dit, le soldat est devenu furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? – a-t-il demandé en faisant un pas en avant. J'ai attrapé son bras et l'ai tiré un peu en arrière.

- Il le fait exprès. - j'ai dit. – Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis avec le gouvernement.

Le gars a fait quelques pas vers nous.

- Quoi? – a-t-il 0demandé en regardant Chris. Chris le fixait comme je le faisais.

- Rien. - Répondit Chris.

- Bien, je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter de me regarder, poupée. - m'a-t-il dit.

* Sérieusement? * Maintenant n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour cela. J'aperçu Chris serrez les poings et Piers se raidir. * Ça ne doit pas dégénérer!*

- Jake! - Sherry lui a crié.

- Non, je veux dire, - dit Jake en souriant un sourire béat. * C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Elle veut crever ou quoi?! *. - Je ne savais pas que le BSAA embauchait des tops model pour travailler avec eux.

- Ça suffit! – on dit Chris et Piers à l'unisson en se déplaçant vers lui.

- Jake, tais-toi! -lui a crié Sherry. J'ai sauté devant les deux soldats du BSAA. Même Finn s'approcha.

- Woah, les gars! Vous ne voulez pas vous amuser avec le gouvernement. - Et c'est là que je l'ai compris. * Il essai volontairement de les rendent furieux. C'est comme un jeu pour lui. Il déteste probablement juste les soldats. * Mais je ne le laisserais pas compromettre ma mission, peut importe la raison, quelle qu'elle pourrait être. Donc, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre j'ai parlé.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, le punk. - J'ai dit à Jake.

- Et c'est quoi, bébé? - J'ai entendu Chris et Piers commencer à lui crier quelque chose.

- La ferme, vous deux! - Je leur ai crié et quand ils sont devenus silencieux, je regardais Jake. - Si tu dis quelque chose de ce genre à nouveau et nous empêcher de finir notre mission, je vais personnellement t'arracher les yeux et te les pousser dans la gorge afin que tu puisses voir comment je vais déchirer ta carcasse! (Alpha et Omega référence ^ _ ^) - Tout le monde a été choqué et me regardait avec de grands yeux. C'est ce que l'on obtient quand on pousse ma patience à bout. Jake a été choqué au début, mais se reprit vite ensuite. Il se mit à rire un peu.

- T'as entendu Sherry. Je suis sous la protection du gouvernement américain; tu ne peux rien me faire.

- Oh, ouais? Eh bien, moi aussi - je lui dis en prenant mon couteau. - Alors, punk? - Mais avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai entendu une voix familière venir dans l'écouteur.

- QG à Alpha. Les renforts sont incapables de se poser en raison de l'artillerie antiaérienne. Abattez-la!

- Reçu 5 sur 5. - dit Chris.

- Bon sang ... - la voix a continué. – Le radar détecte un énorme signal. Il se dirige vers vous! - Juste après que j'ai entendu quelque chose qui ressemblait à un énorme hélicoptère. Tout le monde leva les yeux et j'ai vu la même espèce de B.O.W. que nous avons repoussé après l'entrée de la ville, transporté par un hélicoptère militaire. Une fois qu'il était au-dessus de nous, l'hélicoptère à lâcher le géant et il est tombé sur le sol.

-Allez à l'abri. - Chris dit qu'il courait en face de Sherry. – On pourra discuter plus tard - L'énorme monstre rugit à nous. – Soldats, en position! - a ordonné Chris.

En fuyant les pieds de cette créature, j'ai remarqué le corps d'un soldat gisant sur le sol. Il était mort, mais il avait toujours son arme sur lui. Je ne suis pas très difficile dans de telles situations. Mon Uzi a en quelque sorte disparu après l'incident sur le pont, donc je suis resté avec mon couteau et une arme de poing. Et ils ne me seront pas d'une grande aide avec ce géant. J'ai commencé à enlever le fusil d'assaut quand j'ai entendu une voix venue dans l'écouteur.

- Équipe Alpha, c'est Echo. Ces trois tours anti-aériennes à nous tiennent à distance.

- Compris, Echo. - dit Chris. - Nous allons les neutraliser pour vous.

J'ai commencé à regarder autour pour voir où sont ces tourelles. J'en ai vu une sur le deuxième étage d'un immeuble.

- Notre premier objectif est par là! – nous a dit Finn et il a couru vers la tourelle que j'avais vu plus tôt.

Quand j'ai finalement récupéré l'arme, je suis allé après lui.

- Chris! - Sherry crié. – On va vous aidé!

- Hors de question! - Chris a répondu. – Allez vous abritez!

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi! Je peux me débrouiller, et vous avez besoin d'aide!

- Attention! - J'ai crié comme j'ai poussé Sherry sous un bâtiment délabré. - Oui, bien sûr, tu peux gérer toi-même. – Je lui dis sarcastiquement en me relevant. Je lui ai tendu une main pour l'aidée a son tour.

- Merci. - Dit-elle. - Je te remettrais ça.

- Bah, tu n'es pas la première aujourd'hui.

- Jésus-Christ ... Mes chances de survie étaient plus élevées quand j'étais mercenaire. - a fait remarquer Jake alors qu'il a tiré un J'avo qui s'était jeté sur moi et Sherry.

- Oh, arrête de chialer, le punk! – rétorquai-je pendant que je commençais à tirer sur d'autres J'avo.

- Je place les explosifs sur le canon anti-aérien, maintenant, mais ça risque d'être long. – a rapporté Finn par l'écouteur. - Voyez si vous pouvez me faire gagner du temps! J'ai besoin de vous pour distraire ce B.O.W.! Je ne peux pas travailler avec elle autour de moi!

- Minnie! - La voix de Chris est apparue. - J'ai besoin que tu viennes ici et que tu couvres Finn des J'avo!

- OKAY! - Répondis-je. – Je dois y aller. Reste en vie, toi. Je ne voudrais pas être la seule à donner de mauvaises nouvelles à Claire.

Sherry voulait me parler à ce sujet mais je courus à la tourelle que j'ai vue avant de me mettre en position.

- Chris! - Je l'ai entendue crier. - Nous allons nous occuper de ce géant!

- Merci de me faire faire du bénévolat, bébé. - a répondu Jake.

- D'accord. On va vous aider. - dit Chris.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans les escaliers de l'immeuble où la première tourelle était. Je courais jusqu'à atteindre Finn, il tentait de détourner l'attention du géant. Une fois que je suis arrivé à Finn, il a commencé à la fixation des explosifs. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour garder les J'avo loin de lui, mais que mutant géant n'aidait pas du tout.

- Tu devrais faire un meilleur job pour le garder occupé. - J'ai marmonné alors que la chose a essayé de nous frapper Finn et moi. Heureusement le tir de quelqu'un l'a frappé à la tête et il nous a manqué.

-J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps! –a rapporté Finn.

- Si ce n'est pas trop difficile, pourrait tu te dépêcher un peu, Finn? – je lui ai demandé en tuant les J'avo.

- Les explosifs sont posés! - a crié Finn. - Tout le monde, recule!

Nous avons reculé pour se planquer, mais un J'avo pris la jambe de Finn et il est tombé. Je lui ai cassé la tête avec ma nouvelle arme et j'ai traîné Finn derrière un mur juste à temps, car tout de suite après, les charges ont explosé.

- Seigneur, Finn. - J'ai dit en expirant profondément. – On doit vraiment te garder en vie, bonhomme.

- Désolé. – a-t-il dit en baissant la tête.

- Pas le temps de se morfondre. Allez, nous avons un travail à faire.

- Bon travail Alpha, il n'en reste que deux! - dit le même gars de l'équipe Echo dans l'écouteur.

- OK, nous allons la tête à la prochaine cible! - a crié Finn et a couru dehors, avec moi pas trop loin derrière.

Le géant était occupé à chasser Sherry, Jake et d'autres soldats du BSAA, mais j'avais tout les J'avo sur les mains. Il y en avait trop. Je n'étais pas capable de tous les voir, et encore moins tous les tué.

- Chris! - J'ai dit dans l'écouteur. –Ils sont trop nombreux. Si tu veux que ces tourelles soient détruites, tu dois m'envoyer un peu d'aide! - Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu un J'avo derrière Finn, prêt à le frapper avec un couteau. - Finn, à terre! – Je lui ai crié. Heureusement cette fois, il n'a pas contesté mes ordres et a fait ce que j'ai dit. J'ai tué le J'avo derrière lui, mais pas remarqué celui derrière moi et j'ai reçu un coup de derrière la tête. Je suis tombé et serrai ma tête. J'ai vu le J'avo prêt à porter un coup final à mon cœur, mais au lieu de le faire, il a juste crié et fondu en flamme.

- Vos renforts sont arrivés.

Je levai les yeux pour voir Piers tendant la main pour m'aider à me lever. J'ai accepté et il m'a tiré vers le haut. Maintenant, nous étions deux pour couvrir Finn des J'avo.

- Je n'aurais jamais crue être heureuse de voir ton visage, Nivans. -lui dis-je en abattant quelques J'avo.

- Heureux de rendre service, Sledge. - Il me dit en m'imitant.

Ce n'était pas une course très longue pour ce rendre à l'autre tourelle, mais il y avait beaucoup de J'avo sur notre chemin. Finn a finalement commencé la fixation des explosifs tandis que Piers et moi faisions de notre mieux pour tuer tout le J'avo qui venaient à notre rencontre. J'ai vu le géant venir vers nous. Les soldats ont tiré sur elle, mais la créature nous visait en continuant sont chemin.

- Chris, fais quelque chose avec cette merde! - J'ai crié.

Et il l'a fait. Il a lancé une grenade et qui fut une distraction suffisante pour laisser Finn terminer sa tâche.

- Les explosifs sont en place! - a crié celui-ci. - Tout le monde se planque! - Nous avons fait comme il nous l'a dit. Après quelques secondes, les bombes ont explosés.

- Bon travail, Alpha! - dit Echo. – Une autre arme de détruite! - Comme nous étions prêts à la tête de la troisième tourelle, le QG nous a contactés à nouveau.

- Il ya un autre arme biologique géante se dirige sur vous!

- C'est quoi ce bordel? - Murmurai-je au moment où j'ai vu une autre créature énorme apparaissant à l'horizon. Il lui a fallu quelques secondes pour qu'il nous rejoigne.

- C'est celui que nous avons perdu au deux de cœurs! -a crié Piers.

Nous avons commencé à courir vers notre prochain objectif.

- Plus qu'un maintenant! - dit Finn. - Allons, tous le monde dans ce passage souterrain!

Nous avons fait ce qu'il nous a dit, et le suivit. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre quel était le but principal de ce passage, mais il nous mena en toute sécurité à la troisième tourelle. Nous étions hors de la vue des géants et des J'avo pendant un certain temps. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la dernière tourelle, Finn une dernière fois commencé à établir les explosifs tandis que Piers et moi, le couvrions des attaques. Lorsque la dernière tourelle a été détruite, l'AC nous a contactés une fois de plus.

- Tous les canons anti-aériens ont été détruits. Beau travail, Alpha. Mais vous n'êtes pas sorti du bois, encore. Echo équipe ne peut pas atterrir jusqu'à ce que vous preniez soin de cette arme biologique. Nous allons essayer de la frapper à partir des airs. Essayer de voir si elle a des faiblesses.

* L'autre B.O.W.? Il y en avait deux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Peut-être qu'ils l'ont tué pendant que nous étions au sous-sol. *

- Alpha, c'est Echo! Jetez un œil dans le dos de cette chose! Ce dispositif est directement attaché aux organes qui le maintiennent en vie! Je ne sais pas comment, mais essayer de voir si vous pouvez la retirer!

- Super! - J'ai dit. - Ils ne nous ont donné la chose la plus impossible à faire pour le moment. Ils ont

peut-être un peu de thé pour aller discuter avec elle ?!

- Attention à ce que tu souhaites, tu pourrais l'avoir! - m'a répondu Chris. – Va sur le toit et voit si tu peux trouver une solution.

- Compris! - J'ai dit en montant sur le toit d'un bâtiment.

Les balles ont fait agenouiller géant, le rendant à mon niveau. Je fis quelques pas en arrière et j'ai sauté sur son dos, saisissant le dispositif. Mes deux bras tenaient à peine autour de lui. Néanmoins, j'ai essayé de le sortir. Il m'a fallu beaucoup d'efforts. * Dommage que je ne peux pas utiliser ma super force à chaque fois que j'en ai besoin. * J'ai pensé alors que cette chose m'a jeté sur le dos et j'ai atterri sur mon cul à côté de ses pieds. Une fois que les organes étaient sortis, Echo a tiré des missiles sur eux.

- Bon travail là-bas, Alpha! -a dit le QG. - Équipe Echo atterrira sous peu.

J'ai vu l'énorme créature commence à fondre, alors j'ai bougé pour ne pas être touché par le liquide. Quelques instants plus tard Echo a atterri. J'ai rejoint tout le monde à l'hélicoptère.

- Beau travail là-haut, gamine. - Le pilote de l'écho m'a dit. – Tu sais, tu es comme une légende ici. Tout le monde parle de la gamine qui a été transféré à Alpha.

- Oui, eh bien, malheureusement, je ne reste pas. - Je lui ai répondu.

- Awww, vraiment c'est dommage. Je pensais demander ton transfert à Echo. Il serait d'une grande aide d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi compétent que toi. Sans oublier aussi mignonne, en plus.

A ses derniers mots mes yeux se sont agrandis et j'ai commencé à rougir. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'entendre des compliments. Surtout dans de telles situations. Le pilote a commencé à rire quand il a vu ma réaction.

- Hé, Minnie! - a crié Piers en venant vers moi. - Allons, on doit ... Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? - Il a demandé quand aperçu le pilote qui n'avait pas arrêté de rire.

- Oh, rien. - a répondu le pilote. - Je lui disais comment votre équipe a de la chance d'avoir une fille aussi mignonne qui vous a été transférés.

- Où ont va, Piers? - j'ai essayé de détourné son attention du pilote parce que, a chaque minutes, je deviens de plus en plus rouge. Piers a juste souri à ce que le pilote a dit (pas une vue très commun), puis me regarda.

- Apparemment, tu connais mon prénom. - Il rit un peu.

- OK, allons-y. T'as dit que nous devons y aller. - J'ai insisté

- Oui, le capitaine veut que nous sortions dès que les deux autres sont dans l'hélicoptère. – a-t-il dit en commençant à s'éloigner lentement de l'hélicoptère Echo. - A bientôt, mec.

- Hé, Piers? - dit Echo. Piers le regarda, montrant qu'il est à l'écoute. –Tu devrais lui demander de sortir avec toi, pour un rencard, quand vous sortirez de cet enfer. - À ce moment là, j'étais rouge comme ... je ne sais même pas à quoi me comparer. Piers ri un peu et nous avons marché vers Chris, mais le gars Echo n'a pas abandonné. - Je veux dire, elle est un foutrement belle, Piers!

- Oh Seigneur! - Dis-je en trottinant vers Chris. Derrière moi, j'ai entendu Piers éclaté de rire.

-J'ai déjà donné au pilote les coordonnées. – dit Chris a Sherry quand je l'ai atteint.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre aide. - dit Sherry en serrant la main de Chris.

- Hé! - Jake me parlait. – Sans rancunes pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt.

- Aucuns problèmes. - Je lui ai répondu nonchalamment. Jake et Sherry ont commencé à se déplacer vers l'hélicoptère quand Chris a pris la parole.

- Hé ... Hé! - Il voulait attirer l'attention de Jake. Jake s'arrêta et se retourna. C'est seulement alors que j'ai remarqué une cicatrice sur sa joue gauche. – Ont se connait? – lui a-t-il demandé.

-J'sais pas, vous avez tous la mêmes gueules pour moi, désolé. - Répondit-il. * Ainsi, Chris remarqué aussi. *

- Pour qui y se prend! - Piers voulait courir après lui, mais Chris l'a arrêté.

- Je dois me tromper! - a dit Chris a Jake, mais il ne l'a probablement pas écouté.

- Calmez-toi, le chiot. - J'ai dit tranquillement pour que seul Piers puisse l'entendre. Il me lança un regard qui pourrait probablement tuer quelqu'un.

- Passez un bon vol. – dit Chris en souriant à Sherry.

- Capitaine, c'est de la folie de le laisser partir! - dit Piers lorsque Sherry et Jake sont montés à bord de l'hélicoptère. – Ont a perdu combien d'hommes à cause de mercenaires comme lui!

- Ce n'est pas notre problème. - répondit Chris calmement. – On ce concentre sur la mission du BSAA.

Je pouvais voir que Piers n'étaient pas d'accord avec Chris, mais il fit de son mieux de ne pas le montrer, alors il a hoché la tête. Il se cachait bien sa désapprobation, mais encore, je ne pouvais toujours pas voir à travers lui. Il bouillait à l'intérieur. Et ce que dit Finn après, n'a pas aidé.

- Combattre le bioterrorisme.

En fait, il a répondu à une question que Chris n'a même pas demandé. Cela m'a fait ricaner. Et cela mit Piers furieux.

- Ça va, je sais pourquoi on est là. - Il dit froidement et suivi Chris. Je mis une main sur l'épaule de Finn.

- Allez, Finn. Allons-y. – j'ai dit encore en ricanant et nous avons suivi le reste de l'équipe.


End file.
